


奇怪的恋爱

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 高中校园背景，黄仁俊想谈恋爱，然后在罗渽民和朴志晟的牵线搭桥下认识了想和他谈恋爱的李帝努，两人谈起了一场奇怪的恋爱。





	奇怪的恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑写写，主要是想搞小黄穿裙子（dbq  
结尾扯淡预警

黄仁俊觉得自己是时候谈个恋爱。

他特地跑去隔壁问罗渽民，两人是青梅竹马的邻居，在黄仁俊还像个晚熟的小男孩每天从对门窗户扒进扒出的时候，罗渽民已经跟他的小男友把对方的短信收件箱塞满又清空，清空又塞满了。  
“你们俩每天见面儿还互道早晚安的，不腻吗？”  
“你懂什么。”罗渽民笑嘻嘻地从他手里抢过自己手机，继续刚才没打完的情话，颜表情切换得那叫一个六，“分开就会想念，变得想要跟对方聊天，但是又不能打电话，我妈已经因为话费的事骂我好几次了。”  
“啧，谈个恋爱真不容易。”  
“你今天找我不还是为了这事？”  
“我…”  
“看上谁了？”  
“没有……”黄仁俊仰着倒在罗渽民的床上，拿抱枕挡住脸，声音闷闷的，“没有喜欢的人，但是我想谈个恋爱。”  
罗渽民沉默地眨了眨眼。  
“想一起去食堂吃饭，一起逃课去操场上吹风，还可以一起去河堤，我最近又认识了好多之前没见过的鱼。”  
黄仁俊天真的幻想把罗渽民逗笑了。  
“仁俊啊，这些事我们不是也经常做吗？为什么非要谈恋爱呢？”罗渽民觉得好友的脑袋还未开窍，对恋爱的憧憬还停留在小学家家酒阶段，“恋爱不是这样谈的。”  
“那渽民你的恋爱又怎么样呢？”黄仁俊不满，语气里有一丝挑衅的味道。  
“就，很平常啊，看看电影吃吃饭什么的，有空的话我会去社团看他跳舞，他也会过来学生会帮我做事。”  
“好无聊哦。”  
“你的恋爱计划在我听起来也好无聊哦。”

“难道没来得及做什么特别的事，我们的青春就要结束了吗。”黄仁俊转头看向罗渽民书桌上摆着的日历，已经八月七号了，他的作业还没有写完，爱情也没找到，黄仁俊逐渐涣散的余光无意间瞥到了下周某个被圈出来的日期，随后他好像踩了电门一样，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来。  
“啊！下周就是你的生日了！”  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民：“可我还没准备给你的礼物……”  
“噗，没关系的。”罗渽民安慰似的拍拍他的肩，“仁俊啊，抱歉，今年生日我们不能一起过了。”  
“啊？”  
“我答应了志晟，那天去外面过夜，两个人，一起。”  
“…过夜是，”黄仁俊的脸微微有些红，他用两只手做了个不太熟练的手势，“是指那个的意思吗？”  
“嗯…到时看情况吧。”  
罗渽民挠挠头，他看上去比黄仁俊要冷静得多。可黄仁俊知道，虽然罗渽民表面一副大众情人花里来草里去的波澜不惊的样子，但实际经验也还是白纸一张，之前罗渽民和朴志晟去深夜电影院时被对方强吻了，回来竟然在凌晨敲他家窗户，差点没把刚好被噩梦魇住的黄仁俊敲出个心梗。  
“我只是希望你不要大半夜跑回来敲我卧室的玻璃了。”黄仁俊揉着心脏的位置，皱起眉做出十分夸张的表情，“爸爸这里apa。”  
“…”罗渽民佯怒，瞪了他一眼，随即正色道：“我记得学校里喜欢仁俊的人不也挺多的嘛，每当开学就有一堆新的学妹学弟找我帮忙递情书，向你告白的人里面难道一个喜欢的都没有吗？”  
“我不喜欢年纪小的。”  
黄仁俊摇摇头，差点把自己脑袋晃掉：“特别是在看到你跟朴志晟交往之后，年下恋爱在我心里埋葬。”  
“志晟怎么啦！”罗渽民容不得任何人在他面前说朴志晟一点不好。  
“上高一了，连个衣服都不会洗，你开学第一天就溜去宿舍帮他洗衣服那次，我印象深刻。”  
“志晟只是不会用投币洗衣机而已，刚好他舍友也不会用啊！况且关心住宿生本来就是学生会的责任，身为会长，我有义务帮…”  
“好了好了打住，官话留到周一的早会去讲，知道您罗渽民大人大量心怀天下了，那能不能顺带关心一下面前这个仁的感情问题啊？”  
“嗯…”发完短信，罗渽民陷入沉思，但在手机的短信提示音响起时，他还是十分诚实地先打开了那条新信息。  
“机会来了，”罗渽民在黄仁俊眼前晃晃手机，忽视屏幕上方十分腻歪的“信息From可爱仓鼠几胜尼♡”备注，黄仁俊的瞳孔在读到信息正文时不自觉放大了。

「周末在西街酒吧有我们社团的地下聚会，学长说有位想认识的熟人，渽民哥要不要带上仁俊哥一起来呀？」

嘲笑朴志晟就这样泄露了某位学长的秘密的同时，罗渽民发现黄仁俊悄悄变红的面孔似乎更加有趣，他看热闹不嫌事大，伸出手指戳了黄仁俊的脸蛋一下，是烫的。  
“去吧，搞不好对方对你有意思。”  
“可是…”  
“如果感觉还可以就交往试试看，这样我们小俊的夏天才不会留下遗憾嘛。”  
“……罗渽民，你停止撒娇。”黄仁俊握起了拳。  
“嘤。”  
“我去。”黄仁俊放下了拳，没用的少年自尊在追寻爱情面前果然什么都不是。

“说实话，感觉哥像个变态。”  
推门进去之前，朴志晟对整理着自己仪容的李帝努这样说。  
李帝努摸到项链上的手一抖，但他按捺住了摘下链子甩到学弟头上的冲动，心平气和地对朴志晟微笑。  
“不是，这怎么就变态了，学校里也有很多知道仁俊、但没有机会跟他讲过话的人，我身为其中之一，怎么就莫名其妙成为变态了呢。”  
“利用学弟的崇拜，完成自己的追爱，这难道不奇怪？”  
“你好好说话，别唱rap。”李帝努顺手呼了朴志晟后脑勺一下，“你跟罗会长借社团交流之名在练习室约了几次会的事，别以为我不知道。”  
“知道又怎么样啊？人都给你叫出来了，事成的话你谢我俩都来不及。”  
朴志晟一直没大没小惯了，他们舞社内部不在意辈分关系，学校里又有罗渽民这个学生会长宠着，再这样下去，怕是过几天，朴志晟都敢在老师面前横着走了。  
真想不通罗渽民看上他哪点。李帝努看向玻璃门上投射的朴志晟的倒影，少年摸着自己鬓角换花样耍帅的样子有些好笑，怎么看都只是一个还没长大的小鬼头罢了。  
“话说，哥喜欢仁俊哥哪里啊？”朴志晟冷不丁开口，两分打探，八分好奇。  
“长得好看？小小的很可爱？还是温柔或者受欢迎什么的？”  
“都不是。”李帝努笑起来，“因为他有时候笨笨的，想让人走过去帮帮他。”  
“这不是和可爱差不多嘛。”  
“不，不一样的。”  
李帝努神色稍微认真了些，放轻的语调像陷入了某段被他视为珍宝的回忆，他说：“有次放学晚了，我绕过操场去交表，就看见他一个人站在那，前面是两大筐排球，很犯难的样子。  
“我准备过去跟他说，可以去办公室找推车借来拉球的，但正好静校的铃声响了，我就先去交表了，回来时却发现人和球都不见了，但我还是不死心，想找一找他，最后在体育室的门前看到了那个小小的背影。  
“我问他怎么了，他说门锁了，也没找到拿钥匙的保安，不知道怎么办，然后我就去学生会拿了备用钥匙帮他把门打开了，他跟我说谢谢你同学，你人真好，我说不用谢，后来就，没了。”

朴志晟听李帝努讲完这好长一段话，罕见地一个字也没答，只是帮他打开门，示意时间快到了赶紧进去吧。  
偏偏李帝努还非要说：“很无聊吧…我知道很无聊，但志晟啊，你有过那种感觉吗？在站到一个人旁边时，会产生全世界只剩下你们两个人的错觉。”  
“在黄仁俊面前的时候，我会有这种感觉。”  
李帝努苦笑了一下，整理好衬衫领子，没有看扶着门的朴志晟的表情，低头匆匆走了进去。

刚到时，黄仁俊并没有习惯这里的环境，昏暗的灯光和混杂的酒味令他适应了好一会儿，但因为是舞社包场，再加上这家清吧本来就到傍晚才营业，其他时间只是作为提供酒水的咖啡馆存在着，对第一次来这种地方的人来说，已经算是个不错的尝试。  
罗渽民找服务员要来隐藏的酒单，在一众未成年羡慕的目光中点了两杯莫吉托，正要把单子还回去时却被一只手按住了。他抬头一看，是李帝努。  
“会长别急，我们还没点呢。”  
“们？在座的除了我们这几个高三的，还有谁成年了吗？”  
朴志晟的脑袋忽然从李帝努肩后冒出来，他眯起眼睛，有些害羞地：“渽民哥。”  
看见朴志晟，罗渽民立刻跟被磁铁吸了一样站起身来，边笑着叫“志晟啊”边松开了黄仁俊在底下扯他袖口的手，仿佛来之前说好要陪好友相亲把关的人不是他，黄仁俊被眼前这好一出见色忘友惊呆，终于在余光注意到李帝努时控制了下表情。

“我可以坐这里吗？”  
“啊…坐坐坐。”反正罗渽民去和朴志晟谈恋爱，一时半会儿也回不来。黄仁俊无所谓对面是谁，因为这里的人他都不认识。  
“额，你点的什么啊？我第一次喝酒。”李帝努打开酒单套近乎。  
“我也不知道，渽民一起点的，好像是这个吧。”  
黄仁俊随手指了一个，他其实不太相信面前这人没喝过酒的鬼话，甚至开始怀疑李帝努真的是高中生吗？明明成熟的外表更像大学生。  
不知不觉间盯着点单的李帝努看了一会儿，黄仁俊迟钝地意识到自己有点失礼，随即转移视线看起桌面下的脚尖，他这才想起来自己出门前忘擦鞋了。  
李帝努看着表情突然变得有点懊恼的黄仁俊，不禁好奇地问：“怎么了吗？仁俊你的脸色忽然就变了。”  
“啊…我只是想到今天出门前忘记擦鞋。”黄仁俊的迟钝反射弧还在继续，他挠了挠脑袋，动作定格，抬起头道：  
“你怎么知道，我是仁俊…？”  
“学校里不认识你的人才少见吧。”  
“啊…也是。”  
“我叫李帝努，社团的人都叫我jeno，你在二班吧？我七班的。”  
“怪不得没见过，原来班级不在一层啊。”  
黄仁俊打着哈哈，服务员刚好过来上酒，两人间刚熟络的气氛忽然间又沉默了几分。

“其实……我们见过的。”  
李帝努喝了一口自己点的不知道什么名字的饮料，明显被刺激到了，他灌了杯白水压下去，接过黄仁俊递过来的餐巾纸擦汗，觉得在暗恋对象前留下这样的初印象有点丢脸。  
“你没事吧？这个劲很大吗？”  
“要尝尝吗？”  
李帝努把杯子推过去。  
“嗯……”黄仁俊闻了闻，确实比自己这杯有明显的酒精味道，他端起杯子抿了一口，不自觉地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇上遗留的液体，却没有李帝努那么大的反应。  
黄仁俊把杯子推回去：“还好。”  
“你之前喝过酒？”  
“没有，今天也是第一次。”黄仁俊眨了眨眼，“要不我们换换？”  
“可以吗？你没问题？”  
“没有。”黄仁俊拍一把自己的胸脯，大义凛然地换了杯子，边喝边呵呵地乐：“没想到会跟第一次见面的同级生换酒喝。”  
“……我也没。”  
李帝努低垂着眼，他因为黄仁俊不记得他了短暂地难过了一下，但很快又因为可以拥有再次结识黄仁俊的机会而开心。  
李帝努举起杯子和黄仁俊碰杯，像平常那样笑到眼睛眯得弯弯的：“或许仁俊听说了吗？志晟提到的想认识你的人，就是我。”

被主动提及到初次相遇的场面，好像记忆被删除一样的黄仁俊感到很不好意思。为了隐藏害羞只好低下头闷不做声地喝酒，他的耳垂和鼻尖由此开始发红，眼睛倒像被水泼过的玻璃珠，泛着透亮的光儿。  
黄仁俊在聊天的间隙抬起头看向李帝努的侧脸，下颚和利落的鬓角连成一道完美的弧线，他盯着对方浅金的发色若有所思。  
“你，准备在学校也顶着这个头吗？”  
“怎么可能，我开学就染回去了。”  
李帝努甩甩脑袋，凑过去跟他小声叨叨：“因为最近有比赛我才染的，志晟说领舞要突出一些，整体效果才比较好。”  
“原来是这样…啊！”黄仁俊忽然喊了一声，他握住李帝努的手，表情十分激动。  
“你帮我那天是不是穿了个红外套，没穿校服？”  
“好…好像是吧。”  
“我想起来了，那阵子不是运动会嘛，学校里好多外校的学生，当时我以为…你不是我们学校的。”黄仁俊撒开手，如释重负地舒出一口气，倒在后面的沙发上，语气里稍微带上点醉意：“如果你今天是黑头发的话，也许我就能认出来啦。”  
“……是我的错吗？”  
“不管怎么说，还好我们认识啦！”  
黄仁俊好像喝上头了，他举着空杯子要跟李帝努碰杯，还要再加酒时被对方制止了。李帝努看着面前捂住自己双眼，脸颊却泛红一片的黄仁俊，他不由向后探头，在附近搜索起罗渽民的身影，准备去找人打声招呼先送黄仁俊回去。  
沉思间，一只手搭在李帝努的手腕上，触感软软的，比普通男生的形状稍小一点。  
毫无疑问，是黄仁俊的手。  
黄仁俊的左手仍捂着自己的双眼，却用右手顺着李帝努的手腕摸到他的掌心然后轻轻扣住，十指间留出很多松开的间隙，李帝努却觉得没有比像这样更让他心痒的时刻了。  
今天黄仁俊带给他的，近在咫尺的距离感，若有若无的触碰，直白又单纯的话语，他每一样都好喜欢。  
“为什么想要认识我？”  
“因为喜欢。”  
“这种话我听太多了，下一个。”  
李帝努轻笑起来，指间却被人收紧了。黄仁俊晃着两个人紧扣的手，威胁道：“要我松开吗？”  
“见到仁俊的时候，什么事都忘了。”即使黄仁俊看不见，李帝努还是开朗地笑了出来。  
“好像世界在我自己都不知道的时刻被点亮了，从目睹过那天你的背影之后，小小的，怎么也忘不掉，想站在那束影子的旁边，并肩做一些事。”  
“那你怎么能确定这就是喜欢呢？”  
黄仁俊的耳边响起罗渽民说过的话：“有些事朋友之间也能做。”  
“不是朋友，仁俊啊，”李帝努把黄仁俊的手从眼前拿下来，好好地握进手里，直视着对面那双好看的眼睛，搞得连黄仁俊都紧张地咽了口口水。  
李帝努说：“朋友的话，是不会心动的。”

“所以你们就交往了？”  
罗渽民终于肯从屏幕上把脑袋拔出来看了黄仁俊一秒，后者此时正坐在床上把姆明抱枕搓圆揉扁，最后索性将它气急败坏地砸向罗渽民的头。  
“挺好的，这不挺好的，恭喜我们仁俊尼终于在夏天结束之前告别单身！”  
“重点不是这个，”黄仁俊叹出口巨长的气，“我没跟男生谈过恋爱。”  
“没事，顺其自然，谈着谈着就会了。”  
罗渽民依旧毫不在意，直到他意识到了什么，手上一顿，转过头来：“仁俊，你要是想穿裙子的话，我可以借给你。”

“谁说要穿裙…不是，罗渽民，你怎么会有裙子？！”  
一句话中的信息量有点大，黄仁俊被暑假侵蚀的大脑终于在此刻开始缓慢运转，罗渽民甚至能听到嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
他眼光下移，发现原来是黄仁俊在活动手腕。  
“额，说来话长，你不穿就算了。”  
“你说不说？”  
“…志晟的妹妹订校服时多了一套，刚好号码有点大，志晟拿过来非要我穿给他看，我没答应，就一直挂在衣柜里了。”  
“……”  
“再加上仁俊你说你没跟男生谈过恋爱，那我就在想，也许你们俩第一次公开约会的话，扮成女生会比较自然。”  
“……”  
“话说回来，仁俊你骨架小，个子也不是很高，也许会真的很适合诶！不如我现在过去拿来你先试一下…你怎么不说话？”  
“……”  
黄仁俊松开抱枕后默默地下了床，默默地穿上鞋站到罗渽民的身边，默默地施展了一记锁喉功。  
然而小罗同学贼心不改，在性命垂危之时仍坚持挑衅：  
“既然都谈恋爱了，为爱情做出一些牺牲也是理所应当！”  
“理所个屁了，穿女装就是牺牲？那你他妈怎么不穿！”  
“你迟早会穿的——”  
听不下去了，瞧瞧这说的可还是人话吗，代表正义的黄仁俊亲自掐灭了罗渽民的尾音（不是发生命案的意思）。

喜闻乐见的是，黄仁俊还是从罗渽民那拿来了裙子。理由是朴志晟跟罗渽民透露说，李帝努听闻这件事后很感兴趣。  
然后罗渽民又把李帝努的意思从朴志晟那传达给了黄仁俊，至于为什么两位天选男主角没有直接交流，是因为黄仁俊自酒吧喝醉那天被送回家之后觉得太丢脸，没好意思主动联系李帝努，然后李帝努就和舞社的人一起去外地参加比赛了。  
脸皮薄的小黄对着铺在床上的一套女生夏季制服唉声叹气，粉色的领绳挺可爱，配套格子镶边的白色短袖也挺好看，就是这个格裙…为什么这么短？  
短到了他一个男生穿，弯腰时都会有点危险的地步。  
黄仁俊看向一旁又快把头扣到手机里的罗渽民，终于在此刻想起要挽救一下两人快要翻船的同窗情谊。他走过去，把头放到罗渽民的肩膀上，十分可怜地说：“我真的要穿吗？”  
“不想穿就不穿，没人逼你啊。”  
罗渽民嘴上故作冷漠，屏幕里的颜文字和波浪号却不要钱地泛滥，每颗爱心都像在无声地嘲讽着黄仁俊，心里无可言说的悲伤一点点膨胀，好友强烈的温度差使他今日第一次品尝到了生长痛的滋味。  
“……”  
算了，说穿就穿。黄仁俊破罐破摔，他猛吸一口气，拉上窗帘开始换衣服，无奈胸前的蝴蝶结怎么也打不好。正想向好友求助，没想朴志晟突然打来一通电话，把黄仁俊吓得怔在原地。  
“什么？你们今天回来？比赛提前结束啦？”  
罗渽民的表情在一瞬间舒展开来，对着空气笑得像朵花一样，黄仁俊却连大气都不敢出。  
他对着罗渽民作出个“问问李帝努”的口型，对方却无视一样仍旧志晟长志晟短的，终于在黄仁俊瞪起眼亮出手刀时问了句“jeno也跟你们一起回来吗”。

“啊，是这样啊，知道了，好，志晟你路上小心哦，爱你～”  
罗渽民一脸平静地挂掉电话，站在对面的黄仁俊快要急死了，他穿着白色的小腿袜在地毯上跺了好几脚，神色跟以前在班门口急着堵他递情书的邻班女生没什么两样。  
欣赏够了，罗渽民慢悠悠开口：“志晟说jeno自己改签了更早的车回来，他从志晟那知道我们在一块后说会直接来我家找你。”  
他看一眼时间，说：“应该差不多快到了。”  
“什——”黄仁俊急了，他握着双拳开始在房间绕圈，“他来干什么——”  
罗渽民好久没见过黄仁俊这种急叨叨的样子，原来目睹自己好友陷入恋爱是如此妙不可言的感受。他本来还想好心提醒黄仁俊一声不管怎样先把那身女装换下来，日后正式约会时再穿着留给李帝努当惊喜也不迟。  
但是，黄仁俊变成恋爱傻瓜的全过程，真的是有够像童话书里青蛙变王子一样可爱又好笑。罗渽民回味了这史诗般的几秒，准备开口的时候，门铃响了。  
黄仁俊立刻冰封在原地，下意识向罗渽民投去求救的眼神。  
罗渽民摇了摇头：“sos无效。”

黄仁俊头皮发麻地拖着灌铅的步伐去给李帝努开门，既然李帝努都知道他在罗渽民家，又专门为了见自己提早跑回来，于情于理他都不应该躲人家。  
这道理罗渽民都知道，他作为当事人又怎么可能不知道！  
可是要疯了。黄仁俊短暂地反思了一下自己：为什么就不能跟李帝努在正常的情况下见面？  
自信一点，小黄！为了男朋友穿裙子这不可耻！Believe yourself！还苏一搜！  
用三国语言加油打气后，还没发现自己努力方向错了的小黄屏息着给李帝努开门，于是本来只是想跟黄仁俊分享他们拿奖了这个好消息的李帝努，在看到黄仁俊膝上裙摆的一瞬间愣在那里，一个字都说不出来。  
他知道黄仁俊原本就比普通男生小一号没错，可是也没必要这么合适穿裙子吧！

夏日午后的阳光透过阳台玻璃从黄仁俊身后照进来，逆着光在少年脸上留下暧昧不清的阴影；暑假里留长的刘海该剪了，但此时恰巧挡在眉前，为黄仁俊垂着眼看向自己的视线里增添了细碎的树影般的光；他的手指捏着门框，却不是阻止李帝努进来的意思，黄仁俊半边身子藏在门后的样子很可爱，看惯了三年的女生制服原来这么好看。  
白色上衣的收腰设计显得黄仁俊的腰更细了，盖住一半大腿的粉色格子裙随风轻轻摆动。在视线触及黄仁俊似乎颤抖着的纤细脚腕时，李帝努终于反应过来，自己打量的时间过分长了，他别过脸，对黄仁俊为方才的失礼道歉。

“看够了吗？”  
黄仁俊扒着门框的指节泛白，他被李帝努从头到脚看了个遍的时候真的紧张得要死了，哪有正式交往之后第一次见面就穿裙子的，他的脸比罗渽民家茶几果盘上摆着的桃子还红，像是下一秒就要在李帝努面前表演个原地蒸发。  
“很好看。”  
李帝努低声说，象征着心动和炽热的红色也从黄仁俊那逃脱出来，悄悄飞上他的脸颊。  
“虽然听说了，但没想到你真的穿了。谢谢你，仁俊，你穿裙子真的很漂亮。”李帝努捡起舌头的速度明显比黄仁俊要快，“与性别无关，是一种仁俊本身的漂亮。”  
“……别说了。”  
黄仁俊觉得自己的舌头大概丢在了罗渽民家。面对着李帝努，他第一次感受到了前所未有的心动，以及如何失去言语的能力。  
他踏上鞋，拽住李帝努的手腕，走两步打开自己家的门，一起进了去。

尽管在对比其他普通情侣的情况下，两人之间的关系像是踩了风火轮。但无论如何第一次约会就隔着空气擦出火花是不是不太好，黄仁俊和李帝努牵着手坐在床边的时候都产生了相同的顾虑，他们并肩坐着，放空地望向前方的墙壁。半晌过去，黄仁俊转过身去，先开了口。  
“要做吗？”  
“……”  
“我不会。”  
黄仁俊简短地承认，然后低下头。  
“我…没跟男生谈过恋爱，很不安，总怕自己搞错一些什么事。”他脸红着，却继续认真地说着话，“穿上裙子之后好像可以暂时忘记自己的身份，只是用黄仁俊的名字和李帝努谈恋爱了，反倒感觉有些轻松。”  
“虽然是男生的身体，穿着女生的衣服，心却永远一样，只属于黄仁俊。”  
黄仁俊放松地笑起来，露出了以前长过虎牙的痕迹，李帝努看着他坦诚地表达心意，也跟着他一起开心。  
“仁俊说了很了不起的话呢…但是，实际上，我们连接吻都没有过，就要做吗？”  
“……”  
“仁俊，喜欢我吗？”  
李帝努晃着脑袋到黄仁俊的视野之内，强迫他的双眼与自己对视。  
“…喜欢……大概还没像你喜欢我那么喜欢，”黄仁俊不好意思了，但他没躲闪，反倒顶着发烫的脸接近李帝努，在亲上对方嘴唇的前一刻说：“接吻的话，现在就可以。”  
然后他没有闭眼，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛吻了李帝努。

像有一只蝴蝶在他们的唇间飞舞，指引着两人循息交换爱意。吻着吻着，黄仁俊的胳膊就搭到了李帝努的肩上，继而搂到他的颈后，缠绕起来。肌肤摩擦的部分以极快的速度生热，李帝努在缺氧之前放开了黄仁俊，两人面对面地笑着喘气，黄仁俊边顺气边摸到了空调遥控器，不然他和李帝努迟早要有一人窒息在这屋里。  
“…”  
感觉到有什么东西硌得慌，黄仁俊伸手一摸，竟从衬裙暗袋里摸出一盒避孕套。  
该说罗渽民细心还是可怕呢，他还是没忍住地在李帝努怀里翻了一个白眼，李帝努被他逗笑了，伸手去捏黄仁俊的鼻尖，两人打来闹去两三个回合，蹭着脸又亲了起来。  
李帝努本来说让黄仁俊帮他戴套，但黄仁俊不会，脸皮又薄，腼腆着一张脸扔给他让李帝努自己戴了。  
李帝努看一眼黄仁俊方才被他撩得乱七八糟的裙褶，没说话，笑眯着眼撕开包装自己戴好。  
然后他又把黄仁俊抱过来，双手包住裙子托在对方的屁股上，即使隔着布料也能感受到触感很好，其实形状也很好。李帝努脑子里想入非非，向下望见揪着自己衬衫前襟的黄仁俊，缩在胸前的样子小小一团很可爱。  
“仁俊啊，不要怕。”  
好像哄小孩的口气把黄仁俊搞清醒了。他睁开眼，刚才接吻时那种晕晕乎乎的感觉好不容易消退一点，紧接着下身传来的异物感又令全身神经像被电流通过，连大脑都开始充斥起奇怪的想法。  
“…帝，帝努……”他听见自己的声音打颤，牙齿不受控制。  
“我在帮你扩充，如果润滑不够，等下会痛。”李帝努耐心地用手指在他体内细心探索，不知谁的液体粘到了粉色的裙子上。他将裙摆撩高，手背抵着黄仁俊的大腿根部，指尖在那处不断进出。房间里由此弥漫起压抑着的情色味道，温度也随着黄仁俊断断续续的喘息不断升高，似乎能填补两人之间的空隙的，只剩下彼此了。

现在的黄仁俊整个人都软软的。脸蛋戳起来是软的，手指也很软，也没有像其他度过青春期的男孩子那样，看似单薄的手臂下却隐藏了一层肌肉。李帝努感觉自己抱了个棉花团子，捉在黄仁俊腰上的手只要稍加用劲，就能在衣服下的皮肤上留下一道淡淡的红痕，但他可舍不得，再大的恶趣味和施虐欲在黄仁俊面前都消失得一干二净，若是可以的话，李帝努想一直抱着黄仁俊，三百六十五天，二十四小时，一秒一分都不要分开。  
等到添进三根手指的时候，李帝努终于准备自己上了。他扶着挺立的分身慢慢进入，因为从后面比较方便，所以他现在看不到黄仁俊的脸，只能不断问着黄仁俊还好吗？很痛吗？要停下来吗？  
黄仁俊摇了摇头，但李帝努清楚地看见他耳侧的头发都被汗水浸湿了。可能真的很痛，所以他小心地把黄仁俊扳过来，换了侧身的方式在没入半根后缓慢抽动，边吻着黄仁俊，边浅浅地插着。

“哈啊…真的很奇怪……”  
黄仁俊忽然扯着嘴角笑起来。因为在接吻，李帝努很容易就察觉到他什么时候开始笑的，他稍微加快了速度，问：“怎么了？”  
“奇怪地、换着酒喝认识了，又奇怪地…穿着裙子见面，然后现在，正在做着奇怪的事…嗯……”  
黄仁俊抬起手去摸李帝努的脸，像是要确认他究竟是不是真实的存在着，然后坏心眼地捏起对方的脸时又笑了。黄仁俊哼哼的笑声通过胸腔传染给正覆在自己身上的李帝努，李帝努抓过他的手，没费什么力气地扣在头顶，跟他解释。  
“做爱不奇怪。”  
“我知道…但是，第一次约会就上床…啊，这件事很奇怪……”  
“仁俊就那么想谈一场普通的恋爱吗？”  
“……”  
虽然被插得挺爽的，但黄仁俊恨不得现在立刻马上就把李帝努从上面掀下去。他赶不及要在对方面前再翻一个白眼，可眼睛被对方捂住了，黄仁俊没闭眼，他从李帝努故意留下的指缝里看见了那双总是笑的很好看的牙齿。还没等他说什么，李帝努就松开了手。  
“我错了。”  
“错什么了？”  
两人对话时并没有停下动作。  
“我好像猜错了，仁俊的心。”  
“我的心…是什么呢？啊……慢，慢点……”拜李帝努所赐，黄仁俊得用喉咙很慢很慢地吞气才能说话，“我的心……不是在你那吗？”  
“……”  
李帝努停了一下，仅仅几秒的空挡，黄仁俊却觉得空虚，他喘着气让李帝努拉他起来，换成了骑乘的姿势，坐在上面撩开裙摆开始自己动了。  
粉色的裙子在黄仁俊的手心中握紧，因为他第一次，其实还是很疼，可不动的话会更痛。一半疼和一半快感以你死我活的劲头在他体内互相追赶着，黄仁俊的脸上也露出了夹杂着欢愉和隐忍痛苦的表情。李帝努看他不熟练地动起腰，然后软着双手解开了上衣的扣子，勉强睁开眼找到自己的手放到他胸前。  
黄仁俊想让李帝努拥抱他。

“奇怪的和普通的，都是因为帝努你才产生的想法，我…我都无所谓……”  
黄仁俊弯下腰，把头重新埋到李帝努的颈侧，声音越来越小。  
“原来恋爱本身就是奇怪的事，所以陷入爱情的人也会跟着变得奇怪……”  
“那么，在仁俊眼里，我和你谁比较奇怪呢？”  
李帝努抱住他的背，双手在衣料下摩挲起黄仁俊光滑的肌肤，如果再做几次，他怕是能勾勒出手下这副骨骼的形状。  
“你。”  
黄仁俊笑着指向李帝努。

“不管怎么说，先心动的那个总会比较亏吧。”  
“但先穿裙子的可不是我哦——”  
“…你他妈，唔。”  
李帝努将黄仁俊没骂完的话吻住，并很用力地挺起腰，把他尚存的骂人的劲儿顶了回去。

开学后的黄仁俊闷闷不乐的，明明他暑假作业做完了，摸底考也考得还行，刚交的男朋友一上午三趟地偷闲晃到他们班找他。学习爱情双丰收，罗渽民想不出黄仁俊还有啥可愁的。  
“除了学习和爱情最重要的是什么？”  
“…金钱？”  
“错！”黄仁俊恨铁不成钢，把头埋到胳膊里趴好，用笔杆点着后桌罗渽民的头顶，“是他妈的健康啊！健康。”  
“啊？你怎么了？”  
“我腰疼。”  
“……”罗渽民无语，这哪是他能管的事。他这个学生会长连校内事务都快顾不过来了，更别提加班管黄仁俊和李帝努谈恋爱了。  
“不然……”  
“你别打志晟的主意，知不知道高二搬楼了？新教学楼离我们隔半个操场，别使唤童工一样让人给你跑腿传话了，你桌斗里有个东西，叫—手—机—知道了？”  
“……”  
“从前好好的，怎么和李帝努谈个恋爱就谈成这样了，要不你俩先分了吧，毕业了再说。”罗渽民嘴上又开始跑火车，但是没办法，谁让逗黄仁俊好玩儿嘛。  
“你可闭嘴吧，我看你和朴志晟谈了两年恋爱都看到长针眼了，也没主动劝你俩分手啊？”  
“这不一样——我和志晟谈的恋爱跟你俩不一样。”  
“除了上床上的比我俩晚点，我看都一样。”  
“……”  
罗渽民竟然说不过黄仁俊了，不知道跟李帝努这恋爱怎么谈的，把一个好好的纯洁少年谈成这样了。罗渽民表面没说话，实则内心戏已经演到了第八集：他已经不是八月份跟我一起烦恼恋爱问题的黄仁俊了，不然我为什么觉得现在眼前的这个仁好陌生。  
“仁俊啊，”罗渽民开始哀叹起两人每个月都死过一遍并且下个月还要再死一遍的友谊，“不如我们分手吧。”  
“……谁他妈跟你分——”黄仁俊举起拳头蓄势要打人的样子，却又因为看到后门出现的人影而声音抬高了几分：“哎，李帝努你来啦？诶，他怎么看到我转身又走了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
黄仁俊趁老师没来，赶紧掏出手机：“教我发短信吧，快点。”  
“你不会发短信？？？”  
“我会发短信。”黄仁俊突然压低了声音，像怕被人听到：“但是我不会韩文输入法。”  
“……”  
“渽民啊，求你了！快点！我要挽救我可能要逝去的爱情。”

“…我看还是先挽救一下你的脑子吧。”


End file.
